


The New High Warlock Of Brooklyn

by Annabee28



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec comforts his boyfriend, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lorenzo is only mentioned, M/M, Magnus looses control of his magic, Upset Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabee28/pseuds/Annabee28
Summary: Magnus find out he is being replaced and get angry and upset. Alec is there for him.





	The New High Warlock Of Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have written a few things for malec but this is the first I decided to upload. It is NOT beta read so there will probably be some grammer mistakes. I apologize in advance.  
> Enjoy!  
> (I also posted this on my phone so hopefully the formatting is alright)

Magnus was furious. They elected a new High Warlock of Brooklyn and it was Lorenzo Rey? That man is insufferable and selfish. In all the time Magnus had known the man he can not say he was high warlock material.  
Magnus just now noticed that his fingers had blue sparks spitting off of them. Sometimes when he got really angry he lost control of his magic. He clenched his fist, feeling his magic well up inside him.  
A growl like noise comes from his mouth and he forms a ball of red magic in his hand, hurling it at the wall. It left a dent in it with a black burn. He threw another one at the lamp that went crashing to the floor.  
“Magnus...?” A voice interjected. Great. He was so angry he didn't feel someone enter the wards or his door. He looked up and saw Alec.  
“Alexander..” Magnus says, his voice tight.  
“Whats going on?” The other man asks, taking in the state of the loft.  
“Nothing.” Magnus says too quickly.  
“Mags, you have a ball of magic in one hand and blue sparks coming out of your other.” Alec says, stepping closer to his boyfriend.  
Magnus hadn't even realized he was still holding magic. He looks down at it and his anger pushes him to throw the ball across the room, hitting some glasses in the kitchen and breaking them. This makes Alec jump a little.  
“Mags.. take a breath.. whats wrong?” Alec says gently.  
Magnus stands, his hands in fists, blue sparks coming off them and his body tense.  
“They- gave the High Warlock of Brooklyn title to someone else.” Magnus says in a deeper voice then he usually has. He could feel magic building around his fist, itching to blast out.  
“Oh sweetheart.. I'm sorry.” Alec says, coming closer to him.  
“And to make things worse, they chose fucking Lorenzo! Lorenzo! Really?!” Magnus yells, pacing back and forth. “He is a half wit warlock with not nearly as strong of magic as me!"  
“Magnus. Look at me.” Alec says.  
Magnus takes a second but he finally looks at his boyfriend. His face looked worried and apologetic.  
“What do you need me to do?” He asks.  
Magnus growls in frustration as he sits down on the couch and puts his hands in his hair, clenching it between his fingers.  
Alec sits next to him and slowly puts a hand on his back. “It will be okay.”  
Magnus finally looks up at Alec. His rage slowly fades and he wraps his arms around Alec, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Alec hugs him back and runs his hand through his hair. Magnus’ shoulder start shaking as he starts to sob.  
“Shhh.. everything will be alright..” Alec soothes, pressing a kiss onto the others head.  
After a few minutes Magnus pulls away. He and Alec lock eyes.  
“Aw baby...” Alec puts his hand on the others face and wipes away his tears. Magnus’ glamour had dropped as well so cat eyes were looking at Alec.  
“Lornozos not even that cute..” Magnus says in a whimper.  
Alec tries to surpress a laugh but fails and starts to laugh. Magnus joins him.  
"Is that a requirement to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Alec asks.  
"Of course." Magnus says.  
“You’re ridiculous.” Alec replies, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“Yeah but you love it.”  
“I sure do.” 

A few weeks later, when Alec attended to party with Magnus he met Lorenzo. When Lorenzo excused himself Alec leans over to say in Magnus' ear "I don't know Magnus.. he's kinda cute.."  
Magnus hit his boyfriend on the arm, glaring at him.  
"Ow! I was just joking!" Alec complains, rubbing his arm. "You're 100 times cuter."  
Magnus rolled his eyes and gave Alec a kiss.  
"Shut up." He says, patting Alecs cheek.  
Alec just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope my writing wasn’t too terrible. I just really wanted a story like this so I decided to write it.


End file.
